1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy trains and particularly to a toy hopper cat which is filled with a simulated load. Activation of a crank arm drive and linkage mechanism causes the load to move down into the bottom of the hopper car until the lead disappears and the car appears to be empty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 995,153 to Kingsbury shows a toy dump car having sloping ends directing a load of material to a central opening in the bottom plate. Dumping leaves swing open to permit a load to be dumped.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,737 to Smith shows a toy dump car having a tilting mechanism which raises one side of the car so that a load can be dumped out of the opposite side which is pivoted at the top to swing open.
Several other patents, U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,393 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,731 to Bonanno, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,695 to Zion, show various toy dump cars which also employ tilting mechanisms to pivot a side wall and tilt a bottom wall.
These mechanisms are generally complex and are used with actual miniature toy loads which are dumped from the cars into receiving bins for removal or recycling. These loads can leave an undesired residue which must be cleaned away.